You always have Fate and Cupid in college and of course: PARTIES!
by jungANARCHY
Summary: Antonio loses his necklace in the beach during a vacation. Lovino stumbles upon his necklace having no knowledge of it's owner. Years later the two boys are coincidentally room mates in college. Title has been changed.
1. Chapter 1

**YO! Yay this is my 3rd fanfiction and I've decided it to be a Hetalia one! WOOP! WOOP! Only cuz I love yaoi and Hetalia is one of those animes that have aLOT of sexy gorgeous men starring it. Anyways, THIS IS A SPAMANO! YAY! I love Spain! he is one of the sexiest guys on Hetalia! (for me anyway) and I just love his foul mouthed little Italian! To show my loyalty to that pairing, I'm writing a fic about them! YAAY!~**

**Enough of the author nonsense! Let's have some SPAMANO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only the OC's that are featured and the plot.**

* * *

"Mamá, papá ¿cuándo vamos a llegar a Juan?" Little Tonio asked as he eagerly pressed his face onto the car window, watching the world pass by.

"Just a little bit more mi hijo!" Angelita, mother of the energetic Tonio replies while she looks back at her little adventurer. "But you must remember Tonio, Juan and his mother cannot speak Español, so if you are talking to them, you must try your best to answer in English, understood?"

"Sí Mama!" Tonio replied completely forgetting that he was suppose to answer in English. "Tonio?" "Um...lo siento Mama..um.. yes I understand!" Antonio pulled his face away from the window, slowly rubbing his cheeks and his attention now completely focused on the swinging tree shaped car air freshener.

* * *

"Ohla Juan!" Antonio ran up to his cousin with arms spread wide, ready to give Juan a wopping hug.

"Ah! Antonio! I'm guessing that's Spanish for hello?"

"Yes! Now come here!" In no time Juan was suffocated in Antonio's arms. "Okay! Let go! Hindi ako makahinga!" Fortunately Antonio lets go.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Wala, just a little bit of Tagalog."

Antonio crosses his arms and pushes out his bottom lip in a pouting form. "That's not fair! Mama and Papa wont let me talk any Spanish during this vacation!"

Juan chuckles at his cousin's behaviour, he knows how proud Antonio is to be Spanish and loves speaking in his native language.

"I'm sorry I cant speak any Spanish but to make it fair, I wont speak any Tagalog, kay?"

Antonio looks at his cousin questionly with a lifted brow."Promise?"

"Promise!"

Antonio asks another time just to be sure. "I guess I can trust you..."

Juan steps back, surprised that he's closest cousin would even doubt him. "Wha- Of course you can trust me! I'm a very trustable person!"

Antonio argues no more and puts his arm around Juan. "Now! LET'S GO TO BORACAY!" and Juan echoes his proclamation "BORACAY!"

* * *

"Look at those two, they must have really missed each other." Juan's mother says to the Spanish couple.

"And we've also missed you two!" Angelita gives her sister in law, Alina and her husband a hug and before you know it the ladies husbands are talking about what's has been going on like there is no tomorrow.

"Now chicos, I'm afraid we dont have time for chit chat, we need to get to the beach!"

"Ah but querido we just got here! and it took us seis horas!" Alejandro complains. Indeed, he was very tired and very sleepy after driving for six hours!

"You can rest once we get to the beach! And you can talk to your brother all you want there." Alejandro backs down, knowing there is no point arguing with his wife. "Bueno, lo que sea..."

* * *

"Ahahaha! Antonio stop! Haha!" Juan holds out his hand in a blocking form, trying his best to protect his face from the salty water. "Tonio! Ahaha please! I'll get salt in my eyes!" But Antonio would not stop. _I guess theres no helping it... _Juan thought as an idea came into his mind. "Antonio! st- Oww! Ahh! It burns! It burns!" Wide eyed, Juan looks at his cousin in pain, pretending that salt has gotten into his eyes, on the bright side it stopped Antonio from splashing more sea water at him, who knows if he didnt stop Juan might have really gotten salt in his eyes.

"Juan? Juan! What's wrong?!" Antonio panics and puts his hands on Juan's shoulders.

"Ah! It hurts Antonio! Owww! Why couldnt you stop?!"

Antonio looks at the younger with guilty eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry! I was- I thought you were having fun! I-I'm sorry!" Tears started to form in the corner of Antonio's eyes, and Juan definitely noticed. _He's crying?! Now I feel guilty! Gago! _Juan slaps himself mentally, dropping the act, cant bear the thought that he is the reason for Antonio's tears.

"Antonio!"

"I'm sorry! Juan it's all my fault!" Antonio pulls his cousin into another one of his rib cracking hugs, hoping that it shows him how much he regrets it.

"Antonio!" Juan puts his hands on Antonio's bare chest pushing him away. "Antonio, I'm okay! I was just joking!"

"Oh um... Yeah! S-so you're alright?"

"Yeah, I was just kidding, sorry.."

"It's okay, it was my fault anyway, I should've stop when you told me so..."

"Tonio! Juan! Barbeque! Alina shouts out to the boys. "YAY! BARBEQUE!" Both boys say in unison as they run up to there beach gazebo.

* * *

"Mm, Mama dish ish really dood!" Juan says with another mouth full of rice and barbeque.

"Juan, please dont talk with your mouth full of food." His mother says shaking her head with a gentle smile on her lips."Ah yesh! shorry mama!"

"Hahaha! Juan! You look like a chipmunk!" Antonio proclaims as he holds two barbeques in his hands.

"Tonio! Dont talk to your little cousin like that!" Alejandro snaps and it makes Antonio still and quiet.

"Itsh okay Mishter Alejandro, I washnt offended at all!" Juan pats his cousin's back in a comforting manner and looks at Antonio's father with a big grin, fortunately Alejandro's features softens and gives the boys a smile. Juan glances back at his cousin who mouths him a 'thankyou' and Juan mouths him back a 'no problem'.

"After the barbeques, you two little boys should dry up and get dressed cuz were going back home." Angelita said. "Aww!" both boys whined but obediently followed her orders.

* * *

"It's a good thing this beach has showers, yeah Juan?" Toni cheered. (A/N Dont misunderstand! There stalls that separate them but it's only as tall as their shoulders!)

""Oh, yeah!" Juan looked over at his cousin and noticed something was missing. "Hey, Toni did you take off your necklace?".

"My necklace..." Toni looked down onto his chest and indeed his treasured necklace was missing. It was precious and historic, being passed generation after generation and now its disappeared! gone! desaparecido!

"OH NO! JUAN! WE HAVE TO FIND IT!" Antonio grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist and dashed out.

"Ah! Toni! Geez!" Juan did the same as the older and ran after him.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Antonio shouted out to his parents in the gazebo.

"TONIO?! Why ar- Where are your clothes?!"

"That's not important!" Antonio replies which causes him to receive odd looks from his family. "I'VE LOST THE NE... the.. um... I've lost... you see... er..." Antonio realizes that its not really that easy to tell his parents that his lost the MOST VALUABLE and TREASURED piece of jewellery his family owns. "Uh umm..."

Right then, it was good thing that Juan interrupted him... or was it? "Wewereswimmingandthenthishug ebirdswoopedinandsnatchedthe necklacefromhisneck!" Juan pants after his mouthful of a sentence and then gives Tonio's parents a grin hoping that they would buy his ridiculous excuse.

"Thanks Juan but I guess I'll have to handle this one my self..." Antonio pushed juan back softly and took a deep breath before saying, "I lost the family necklace."

Silence.

Antonio's eyes were closed, prepared for his mother's slap that never came. He opened his eyes slowly, his mother's eyes wide with schock and his father's on the other hand was disappointment.

"Mama...p-papa? Fear was distinct in Toni's voice. There was no doubt that this wasnt going to go unpunished but hey he was only eight, anything over having his ass being slapped with a belt was child abuse... yeah?

"Well, we'll head home first and we'll see you guys back later. Antonio say goodnight to Juan." Angelita spoke with a firm voice but with a gentle face.

"G-goodnight Juan..." Toni gave his cousin a sheepish smile. Juan gave him a hug and patted his back.

"'Night and dont worry I'm sure you punishment wont be that bad!" Antonio replied with a slight nod and waved goodbye.

* * *

Fortunately for Antonio, his punishment wasnt as bad as he thought. He was given a "loud lecture" from his mother and a couple of slaps from his father though he does feel guilty for losing the family necklace. It was believed to bring good luck to the Carriedo family but now that its gone, I guess all this little Carriedo will be having is bad luck. . . or will he?

_16 years later -_

__"Ve~ Boracay is so beautiful! Lovi come swim with me! The water's warm!" The enthusiastic Italian splashed around the water like he was six again while his older brother was watching from their gazebo.

"Tch. I knew going to this fucking beach was a horrible mistake." Lovino watched the Feliciano play around like an idiot. _What is he six? _He let out an exasperated sigh. Boracay was indeed beautiful, the sunset setting over the horizon made a picturesque view from where he was sitting. _Maybe I'm being a little too up tight, I'll just be wasting my time if do nothing and sit so I might as well join Feliciano in his travel back in time... _

Lovino too a step froward into the water. He let his toes curl and uncurl in the sand. It was nice. He ventured farther into the ocean until the water is up o his hips. He spots something shimmering in the water.

"What the fucK?"

It's a necklace.

_What idiot left this here?_ Lovino looks at it closely and discovers that it's actually a pendant. "Damn thing wont ope- oh, there we go." There was a black and white picture of man on one side of the pendant and a poorly cut picture of a kid with messy, brown hair and green eyes. Lovino turned the pendant over but the picture of the kid fell down, lucky Lovino caught it before it touched the water. "Cute bastard didnt glue their picture."

___I wonder who owns this..._

* * *

**I know its short and the paragraphs didnt really flow together! I'M SORRY I'M NEW AT THIS! But I hope you guys still liked it! This was somewhat the Prologue I guess anyway thankyou for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gilbert! Give me back my laptop!" Antonio tries to tackle the Prussian but the silver haired male dodges swiftly to the side causing Antonio to land face first on the floor.

"Mein Gott! Can't you wait for just a minute Toni? I just need to take a look at your notes!" Gilbert sits on top of his Spanish friend, preventing him of executing any more attacks or tackles.

"Why didn't you just listen to class today?" Antonio cried out, trying to wriggle free from Gilbert's heavy body weight. "Did you gain weight Gil?"

"I work out," Gilbert gave him a look as if to say 'It's not fat, it's muscle.' ", plus don't you remember I wasn't in class today!"

"Dios mio! Gil! get of me already!" Antonio pounds his fists on the floor in frustration, looking up at the tall blonde man in front of and flashing him a grin. "Francis, amigo, help?"

Francis, lies down on his tummy, so his at eye level with Antonio, resting his chin on his palm. "Toni," The French man places his finger on the tip of Antonio's nose, making the Spaniards eyes follow their direction, resulting to an adorable expression! ", of course _mon amour~_." Francis bitch slaps Gilbert off of the Spaniard. Antonio turns around so his lying on his back.

"GRACIAS FRANCIS!"

While Antonio enjoys freedom of his spine, Gilbert is holding his right, stinging and red cheek. "OOOWWW! FRANCIS?! TOO HARD OF A BITCH SLAP!"

"Toni already asked you to ever so kindly get off of him but being the stubborn Prussian you are, I knew I had to be a little rougher," Francis gave him a sly grin ", plus I was only trying to help."

Gilbert jumped up. "Hey! Don't forget that I'm also awesome! Stubborn but freaking awesome!"

The trio burst out laughing and once it died down, Antonio glanced at his French best friend, remembering what he had just called him earlier and a bunch of other times before as well, _mon amour._

_"_Hey guys, what does _mon amour_ mean?" Antonio asked, glancing back and forth between his best friends with that precious confused look that only Antonio could ever pull off. his eyes finally settled on Francis, waiting for him to answer, since he is the one who keeps saying it.

"Well-" Francis was about to answer but Gilbert beat him to it.

"Toni, if you must know, it's French for _my love~!". _Gilbert stretches his arms out wide, drawing an imaginary, big love heart in the air.

"E-eh?" Antonio pushes his self back onto the door, giving Francis a questioning look.

Francis sighs and gives Antonio a small smile. He walks over to him, kneeling down so they were face to face. "Don't worry Toni, I mean it in a friend way, so please don't be scared."

"O-oh! A-and I wasn't scared! I was just surprise, that's all!" Antonio pulled him into a hug, assuring him that he shouldn't be worried and that they're still good friends.

Gilbert watched from behind. A bit frustrated that he's being neglected. "Hey Francis... why do you only call Antonio _mon amour_?"

Francis turned his head, a smug look on his face. _'There was a tinge of jealousy in his tone~' _Francis thought as all his attention was focused on Gilbert, Antonio didn't seem to mind. Francis made his way over to his friend who was slightly fidgeting. _'Oh his definitely jealous!' _Francis decided._  
_

"Is the usual confident and awesome Gillie... jealous?," Francis took another step closer to him, keeping his eyes locked onto Gilbert's face waiting for some kind of priceless reaction. It was rare for Gilbert to be ever flustered and quiet. ", Does Gillie want me to call him _mon amour _too?" Francis made sure to land the accent heavy when he said it this time and expectantly Gilbert backed up, obviously taken back by the statement and the red hue on his cheeks was evident.

"Wh-what!? Of course not! M-my name is too awesome to be replace by _mon amour_!"

"Are you sure? I'm only offering it to you this one time~." Francis flashed Gilbert his 'smile', the smile that would get him any woman to bed... or any man. "I'm waiting Gillie, one... two... thr-" Francis couldn't finish his sentence as there was hand covering his mouth.

"S-so-sometimes! You can call me that sometimes!"

Francis was a bit stunned that he would actually accept the offer, it was the last thing on his mind. Francis licked at the palm of Gilbert's hand causing him to pull away.

"Salty." Francis commented.

"E-everyone's skin tastes salty!" Gilbert snapped back. _'My skin tastes awesome for your information.'_ Gilbert mentally debated.

"Ohohoho, should I try that another way?" Gilbert lifted a brow, curious. _'How could you possibly say that rude comment in another way?'_ Gilbert thought.

"_Mon amour, _I mean this in no offending way but your skin tastes rather salty, but I'm sure when it's combined with your sweet cum, I won't be able to notice it." Francis takes Gilbert's hands and gently kisses the back of it. He looks up to Gilbert with an amused smirk on his face.

_'Oh, like that.'_

"I s-said you can o-only call me that some times."

"It's the first time I called you that." Francis replied cleverly.

Gilbert mumbled a whatever and went back to his previous task, copying Antonio's notes. Which was the thing that got them to this situation right now. Antonio gave up on trying to get his laptop back, plus that's what friends are for.

Several minutes passed and everything was quiet. The three friends were enjoying each other's company in peace until a question popped up in Antonio's mind.

"Hey, do guys know when our new room mate will be coming?"

Francis and Gilbert looked at the man who just spoke and then at each other, both were also wondering about the new kid.

"I heard it was going to be a male."

"I'm upset to know that it isn't a woman," Francis said play fully. ",but I guess I'm fine if it's another man, my charm works for both sexes..."

Gilbert scoffed. "Why would a girl pick a dorm that has three guys? and one of them is a pervert!"

"Hey! I am not a pervert!" Antonio exclaimed, totally having know idea that Gilbert was talking about the French man who was leaning against the ladder of their bunk bed.

"Of course you're not! I was talking about Francis!" Gilbert jabbed his finger at the Francis who did nothing but smirk at his remark. He couldn't simply deny it for he knows how true it was.

"Gilbert, You're not one t-" Before the French could finish his smart reply, everyone whipped their heads to look at the door where three loud knocks came from.

Antonio opened the door and everyone scanned the man in front of them.

Brown hair with a curl sticking out on one side.

Slightly furrowed brows and below them, a pair of hazel eyes.

Olive skin.

Small figure.

A yellow hoodie on top of a... red shirt? They supposed.

A black wrist band on his right hand.

Dark blue skinny jeans.

A pair of Footlocker sneakers.

Cool.

"OHLA! I'm Antonio!" Antonio chirped, stretching out his hand with a warm and welcoming smile on his face. "Your name?"

"Lovino... Lovino Vargas..." Lovino slowly took the Spaniard's hands shaking them slightly.

Antonio tilted his head to the side and looked at Lovino curiosly. "Are you by any chance... Italian?"

"Sì..." Lovino examined the Spaniards face, getting the feeling that he's seen those green eyes and that messy chocolate hair somewhere. "Have we met before?"

Antonio blinked at him and then stared somewhere off in space, trying to remember. "Nope! Have we?"

"Never mind..." Lovino muttered, glancing at the two men behind Antonio and the Spaniard quickly noticed.

"Oh! This is Francis Bonnefoy! Just call him Francis!"

Francis walked over to the Italian, lifting his hand and doing the same gesture that he did to Gilbert previously. Sadly, Lovino isn't Gilbert and isn't one to be charmed so easily. Instead of blushing madly like a school girl he did this.

"BASTARDO!" Lovino sent Francis to the other side of the room with a powerful uppercut. "I'M GOING TO CHANGE DORMS!" Lovino quickly turned around to run away but before he could even take a step a forward, he was tackled to the ground by Antonio.

_'He's gotten better at tackling.' _Gilbert thought before rushing to the French man's aid.

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOTA!" Antonio was pressing Lovino's shoulders hard onto the floor, ceasing him of his escape.

"Wait Lovino, listen to me for a second!" The Italian only continued to push him off. "Por favor."

Lovino calmed down, knowing that he had no chance of fleeing for the Spaniard above him was far more muscular and strong than he was. "I'm listening." mumbled the Italian.

Antonio sighed in relief. "Gracias," He jumped of the Italian and offered his hand to help him stand up. Lovino looked at his hand for a second and decided to brush off the offer and stood up by himself. ",um.. I'm sorry about Francis, you see, he's French a-and in his country that w-was just a w-way of greeting people..." Antonio only smiled at him, hoping that he would choose to stay.

"A greeting?" Lovino repeated.

"Y-yes! Just a greeting! There's nothing to it!" Antonio reassured him.

"Okay... I guess that's fine." Antonio let's out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding and placed his hand on Lovino's shoulder which the Italian flinched from a little bit.

"Now, ready to meet Gilbert? Just don't punch him." Antonio gave the Italian a diffident smile, leading him back to the room.

Gilbert was hitting Francis on the back of his head, yelling 'Perverted douche!' continuously at him.

"Gil?" Gilbert looked up from the sound of Antonio's voice who was standing in front of him with Lovino.

"I'm Lovino Vargas, you are?" Lovino stretched out his arm straight towards Gilbert. Gilbert stared at the hand for moment, thinking how he should grab it but finally settled for just the normal way, hopefully he only gets riled up if someone kisses his hand.

"I'M GILBERT! DON'T KILL ME! I'M AWESOME!" The Prussian quickly shook his hand and let go in the same flashing speed.

"Look," Lovino held the back of his neck, looking a bit guilty. ",sorry... I guess I overreact sometimes but it's just because of my reflexes. I have an idiot for a brother but I still care about him and I swore to protect him at all costs." Lovino clenched his fists and kicked the floor. Why was he sharing so much so with a bunch of strangers? He glared up at Antonio who had a stupid grin on his face. "Happy now?" Lovino snapped a bit too harshly.

"Yes! Yes I am! We can spend a lot of tome together now! And learn more about each other!" Antonio pulled Lovino into a hug.

Lovino, shocked from the sudden gesture, pushing the Spaniards head away from his chest. "St-stop it!" Lovino's cheeks reddening with every second that Antonio was nuzzling on his neck. Lovino starts to punch Antonio's back. "I s-said sto-stop it!"

Antonio let's go off the Italian, chuckling. "Haha, okay okay!," He holds up his hands in defense. ",no need to get violent amigo." Antonio grabs one of Lovino's luggage leading him out of the room.

"Wait Antonio!," Francis grabs his Spanish friend's tanned wrist. ",are you rooming... with Lovino?"

"Y-yeah... obviously, there's not enough beds here for four people so... we're going to go over my room."

"So... you're leaving me with this idiot!" Francis cried, pointing at Gilbert.

Antonio chuckled at this. "Yes, I'm sorry mi amigo!"

Antonio closed the door behind him, leaving his two best friends to argue all they want.

* * *

Sorry I have to end it here! I gotta go! Oh, and if you guys noticed, I squeezed in some BTT love in there!

And this chapter was a bit boring... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'll try to make up for it on the upcoming chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITED.**

**There was some Math issues that were noticed by the reviewers in this chapter. And shit, do I feel embarrassed. So fucking sad that I just typed it up without even thinking. I am _so sorry. _Truly, I am. Geez. Still can't believe I did that. . . Thanks for picking that up: Roxi2Star. :)**

* * *

"Sorry about them again! But they can be really fun to be with once you get along with them!" Antonio lead Lovino down the hallway, on their way to their room whilst telling him stories about his two best friends. The Italian found it annoying. He didn't want to know anything about those two idiots especially the blonde one, seeing that he already made a _really _bad and stupid first impression. Lovino let out an irritated sigh, wanting to shut the tall, Spaniard man's mouth but he didn't want to be rude since Antonio seemed nice and he didn't try anything weird on him. Lovino could use some friends to guide him through this new University. The shorter man let another sigh escape his lips only this one was noticed by Antonio. Antonio quieted down, glancing at the scowling Italian.

_'Looks like he doesn't really care about all of this." _Antonio figured out which brought a frown to his face. Antonio scratched the back of his head feeling uneasy about the awkward silence. He thought hard about what he should say but not one idea popped into his mind. _'Maybe he likes being quiet like th-' _Antonio stopped in his trail of thought, blinking a few times before paying full attention towards Lovino.

"I-I'm sorry, what... what was that?" Antonio gave Lovino an apologetic smile, feeling rude for not listening. He gave the Italian a nod showing him that he has the Spaniard's full attention. Lovino gave him an odd look before repeating himself.

"Is our room really that far? I think we've walked past forty rooms after your friends'." Antonio wondered about it for a moment and looked at the room's door currently beside them.

_'84'_. Antonio mentally slapped himself right after he read the number and turned his head towards the Italian who was impatiently waiting for an answer. Antonio smiled repentantly once more.

"We went pass it."

[][][][][][]

"Hey! I can't believe you could just pass your room like that! Were you even paying attention to where you were going?" Lovino snapped, throwing his bags on the bed that he assumed was his.

"Well I **was** but then I-"

"Ah! No excuses! If we got here earlier we would've already got my fucking stuff organised!" Lovino flared, sitting down on his bed, arms crossed and lips formed in a pout. Antonio snickered at the shorter male's expression, finding it quite adorable. The grinning Spaniard sat down next to Lovino, shaking his head at how short tempered the Italian could be even over the little things. Antonio tried talking to him, trying to grab his attention but Lovino kept still. His head slightly turned away from Antonio.

"Hey, amigo, forgive me?" Antonio asked innocently. Usually, Antonio would be the childish one, as one of his friends had told him. But seeing as how childish the Italian man infront of him was acting, he can safely say that he's mature- for the time being. Antonio started to poke Lovino's cheek, quite enjoying it. By the thirteenth poke Lovino had had enough and stood up enraged, ready to strangle anyone in sight and the only one in the room with him was the still grinning Spaniard.

"Who gave you the permission to poke me!?" Lovino grappled Antonio's collar, yanking him closer, making sure that the Spaniard saw the fiery flames in his eyes that Antonio had provoked. But Antonio didn't look that threatened, a)He expected this. b)He found Lovino's angered face also adorable. c)Even if he did look like he was about to murder someone, his height- compared to Antonio- threw it all off. Antonio smiled broadly and gave him the peace sign.

"What is wrong with you?! Can't you see I'm on the verge of killing you!" Lovino shook Toni vigorously, trying to snap some sense into him. Antonio decreased the size of his broad grin until it was just a small smile and pressed his large hands down onto Lovino's shoulders to keep him still. Antonio let out a chuckle which made Lovino's eye twitch. _'What is possibly so funny about this situation?' _Lovino reasoned, waiting for the green eyed man to speak.

"Amigo, there is no need for violence," Antonio gently pulled off the hands that were gripping onto his collar. ",we're going to live together for two years, we should at least be friends." Turning around on his heels, Antonio started to open Lovino's luggages and bags, pointing at the clothing and personal needs, looking back to Lovino. "Help?"

Lovino settled down beside Antonio, unpacking his stuff. "Not unless I move out," Lovino mumbled quietly but loud enough for Antonio to hear. ",and when did I tell you that you can touch my things?" Lovino grumbled. Antonio gave him another smile. _'How can he just keep smiling like that?'_

"I don't want to argue any longer but let's not hope that you leave the dorm." Antonio winked at Lovino causing the short-tempered man to jump and blush out of embarrassment. Antonio had picked this up from Francis, noticing him wink at several people for years and the reactions elicited by this simple yet flirtatious action. Antonio had wanted to try it for sometime now but didn't know who his victim would be. He couldn't do it to Francis because the French man would probably jump him, not Gilbert because he simply didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable and awkward- Antonio had learnt over the years that Gilbert would act seriously weird and just out of place when someone tries to make a move on him- he probably is later on because of Francis' earlier action. And he certainly didn't want to wink at anyone who just passed by him! He wasn't Francis. But since he's had a little play with Lovino, he went for it and regret nothing.

"Oi! Wh-what was that for?!" Lovino grabbed a pillow and threw it straight at Antonio's face. Antonio stared at him for a moment and then turned into a laughing mess. "Why are you laughing at me?!" Lovino threw another pillow at him but it had no effect, Antonio kept on laughing, clutching at his stomach and feeling tears form in the corners of his eyes. "Douche bag! There is nothing funny!" Lovino had given up on throwing pillows at Antonio when all of them were already on the ground, seeing that it was useless. He just stood there. Stiff, hands clenched into a fist, face red with rage and humiliation.

"Okay... hah... I'm..I.. haha.. sorry!" Antonio wheezed between words and finally calming down enough to be able to talk normally. "Lovino I'm sor-" The Spaniard got a good look at the Italian, overwhelmed at how a grown man can pull off such an expression. Lovino's eyes were watery, his lips curled into a cute pout- almost like a baby- it was the most darling expression he's ever seen on an adult. Antonio strode over to the man who looked like he was about to break into tears. "Oh Lovi, I didn't mean to go too far! Don't cry!" Antonio pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair comfortingly. "I didn't know that you could be this sensitive! Throwing pillows at me, as if it would hurt was just so laughable."

"L-let go!" Lovino squirmed and struggled. "I'm not even crying!" Lovino pushed on Antonio's chest as hard as he can, finally free and able to breathe. "I-I wasn't crying, just irritated, it seems you're treating me like a kid," Lovino glanced at Antonio, ensuring if he's listening. ",I'm twenty so I'm no child."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come out like that...I was only teasing." A pang of guilt hit Antonio. Sometimes, he just needed to think before he acts. "H-hey, you're twenty? I'm twenty too! Well, I just **turned **twenty last week!" Antonio cheered, trying to lighten up the mood. "When's your birthday?"

_"Last week... February twelve? huh, so I'm older?" _Lovino's mouth slowly curved into a smile. He crossed his arms and grinned smugly at Antonio who looked confused.

"Wow, you're smiling? I'm curious." Antonio took a step forward, poking at Lovino's chest which earned him another glare but Lovino's eyes slowly softened as that smug look came back.

"I'm older than you," The Italian chirped proudly. "**I'm **turning twenty-**one** on March seventeen! Ha!"**  
**

Antonio snorted at the actually **older **man's observation but feeling irritated at it the same time. "Don't get too ahead of your self mi amigo, you're only **one** year older. One isn't that much," Antonio smirked, watching Lovino roll his eyes with discontent. ",but... I don't think anyone would think your older than me. I mean, you are shorter and look younger."_  
_

"Hey! Don't you mock my height!" Antonio held his his hands up at the metaphorically barking Italian.

"Hey, hey! I said you look younger! I mean you look... good looking! Your good looking!," Lovino flushed at the sudden compliment but it wasn't a lie. Lovino was indeed good looking, charming! He wasn't handsome- handsome wasn't that right word. Cute. He was definitely cute. That's what Antonio thought anyway. ",might sound odd but it's a compliment! Nothing to get riled up about."

"Whatever, I'm still older and you should treat me better." Lovino muttered, a tint of pink still dusting his cheeks. He went back to his prior responsibility, not wanting to waste more energy that could be used on somethings that are much more important than arguing with his Spanish roommate.

"Oh, one tip," Antonio pausing to grin at the Italian. ",pillows are soft Lovi."

"SHUT UP!" Lovino barked, smacking the back of Antonio's head hard. The Spaniard only sneered at him mockingly and left it at that.

"Oh! Lovi, after this want to look around the uni and meet some of my friends?"

"Suurre," Lovino nodded slightly. ",and don't call me Lovi." he added, watching the Spaniard stick his tongue out and doing the same in return.

"Aww, but it's so adorable! And it sounds like lovely!" Antonio wiggled his eyebrows grinning as he did so. Lovino elbowed him and through another piercing glare towards his direction.

"Fuck you." Lovino stated sternly. Antonio got the message. Jokes aside- for now, anyway.

[][][][][][]

"Are you sure we're not going to get lost again." Lovino asked from behind Antonio.

"Don't worry- Oh hey, look! We're already here!" Antonio stopped abruptly infront of a door with the numbers '118' causing the short Italian to bump onto the other male's back. Antonio knocked on the wooden, navy blue door. They waited for quite a while for the door to open and once it was, in sight was a tall, muscular, tanned male; his blonde locks sticking out in all places as if someone had been grabbing onto it. Glasses settled on the bridge of his nose, a simple black t-shirt and pajama pants that had the Superman symbol all over. And a dog tag as an accessory.

"O-oh! 'sup T-Toni" The blonde greeted, a bit of out of breath.

"Buenas tardes Alfred..." Antonio greeted back, slightly curious as why the American was panting and sweaty. _'He's probably been doing some exercises.'_

"Who's... who's the little dude?" Alfred moved his head to the side to get a better look at the Italian he was yet to meet.

"Oh! That's exactly why I came here! This is Lovi m-" Lovino had punched Antonio's back with great force, advising him to change that introduction.

"Owwww, what I meant was, this is Lovino Vargas, my new room mate." Antonio nudged the older man, prompting him to say something.

"Hi... Alfred?"

Alfred nodded. "Alfred F. Jones! Ni-" Alfred was interrupted by a loud English accent coming from his room.

"Alfred Fucking Jones! Come back here and bloody finish me!"

Alfred turned his head back and forth, looking from Antonio and Lovino to his British room mate.

"S-sorry guys! Artie's getting impatient!" And with that Alfred slammed the door shut.

Antonio chortled at the relationship of the two blondes. "Have fun you two!" He teased before turning to face Lovino. "You just met Alfred F. Jones, quite a good student but he's grades only stay within 2s, 3s and 4s," Pausing to let Lovino say something.

"So does F stand for Fucking?" Lovino joked. Antonio felt relieved, the Italian was finally letting loose.

",I wish but sadly, it only stands for Franklin. Boring, simple Franklin," Antonio advanced on to their next destination, still continuing with his profile information of the American. ",he excels in Varsity Sports, specifically Baseball. The guy with the British accent, Arthur Kirkland, is his boyfriend." Antonio turned to face to Lovino, excited to see just how the Italian reacted.

Cheeks glowing bright pink, mouth slightly opened, "H-he's gay?",Lovino asked, dumbfounded.

"Si."

"I-is... is he... open about i-it?"

'Umm... He told me that he wasn't open in Highschool but people started spreading rumours and some students found out, he got bullied really bad back then but when he started dating Arthur in his first year here, he started to become braver and more open about his sexuality and now his a happy gay! Isn't that wonderful?" Antonio clapped his hands together with glee.

"G-good... for him." Lovino said, barely audible.

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah...," Lovino unconsciously looked at the ground for a mere couple of seconds before whipping his head up to be met by worried, emerald eyes. ",so who's your next friend you want to introduce?" The worry was instantly replaced by gleam as Antonio yanked Lovi down the hall, off to disturb another person.

_Meanwhile. . . . ._

"Ohh Al...," The Brit moaned. As he let his head fall back, firmly gripping on the headboard while the other grasped dirty blonde locks. "Bloody hell... Ahhnnnn! Alfred!" Said man was rapidly bobbing up and down on Arthur's shaft causing the British man to create more lewd noises. Alfred would occasionally pull off to fondle with Arthur's balls. "Ohh... Alfred...please hurryyyy...ahnn..u-up."

The American pulled off with a pop, still slowly stroking Arthur. "I thought you like foreplay..." Alfred inches away from his partner, precum hanging onto his lips and finally letting itself drop on Arthur's chest.

Arthur cupped the other's face in his hands, wearily smiling. "I do darling... I d-don't think I'll be ahhn... able to last..." Arthur pulled the other closer, making their foreheads touch, sweat in between. "I..hah... want to come when... you're inside me."

Alfred nodded eagerly in response. Spreading Arthur's legs apart and lifting his ass up a few centimeters from the mattress before plunging his tongue into Arthur's needy hole. "Ngaaah! Alfred!" Arthur shut his eyes tight, his mouth wide open in a an 'o' shape, drool peeking from the corner of his lips. "D...hah..ahhnnn.. don't spend so..d... much time on p-prep Al.."

"Mm," Alfred withdrew and loomed over his lover, whispering in his ears: "Just don't wanna hurt you babe." The American leaned down and gave the Brit a slow, passionate kiss.

"Mhhmm... Al?" Arthur pointed to both of their erections, reminding him of their hot, sweaty and desperate situation. "As..ahn.. as much as I love your... amorous kisses... I love you more when your inside me.." tugging at Alfred's dog chain with need.

"Love you too Artie." smirking, Alfred started to prod at Arthur's entrance and penetrating teasingly slow. Both males stayed still for awhile until Alfred pulled out almost entirely to only slam back in with a grunt.

"Ah! YES! MORE AL!" With the British man's demand, Alfred started to pummel wildly into his boyfriend's hole, satisfying both men's lustful desires. "Ahn ahn ahn...F-fuuuck!" Arthur, being one to that could last forever in bed if weren't pleased, guided Alfred's hand to his erection. Alfred nodded in response and started to pump Arthur in rhythm with his thrusts. "Y-yes! Just..just like that!"

"You...you're still so damn ..Art.." Alfred hitting Arthur's prostate with each strong shove of his hips. Alfred was already feeling the eruption of his climax in the pit of his stomach.

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

"Aaaaahh!" The American moaned as he reached his peak. Letting out heavy pants as he rode out his orgasm.

"K-keep going Al... I'm almost there.." Alfred groaned in response. Having a boyfriend like Arthur in bed was exhausting. He loved the games and kinks that the Brit would sometime include but his character of being hard to please was a let down. While this is still Arthur's round one, it would be Alfred's round two.

* * *

I ship USUK. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you want any side pairings, It'll be my pleasure to include them!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry about the mistake from the last chapter. Lovino _is_ one _year_ older... I'm so sorry! I feel so embarr assed! Geez. I guess I was a little tire d. Just type whatever that came to mind- which apparently wasn't Maths. I'm also a little weak in Math, I'm more of Arts , PE (Excluding Swimming! If you read my profile, you'll know just to what degre e I hate swimming!), History, Graphics a nd English! Not really Biology and ICT. Why am I even bothering you with my scho ol life? Anyway, I also don't have Miscr osoft Word so I just write these here im mediately and my co-partner isn't really free so I'll try and proof read it myse lf and hopefully correct all the mistake s.**

* * *

Lovino was exhausted. Antonio had been d ragging him all around the dormitory; up and down stairs, knocking on numerous d oors and even going to the Fraternity an d Sorority houses. Antonio was pretty so cial. He had friends from all the corner 's of the world but Lovino's brain would combust if he had to remember another f oreign name.

"Can we take a break? It...it feels like ... we've been running a...a marathon!" Lovino leaned against the wall, panting heavily with his forearm covering his ey es. Realising that he was so tired to ev en stand up he let his ass crash down on the carpeted floor. The boy was never r eally the athletic type. He was more of a creative person- an artist.

Antonio thought the scene was quite..._inviting_. Erotic almost. Lovino had removed his yellow hoodie, showing a simple red tank top that went well with his skin tone. It just added more _sensuality and sexiness_ to the picture. He was sleek with sweat which didn't do anything to calm Antoni o's intentions- if anything, it only inc ited them. Antonio had hormones, hormone s that were running wild with every seco nd he gazed at the Italian. But he also had self control. Antonio was very grate ful.

He approached the heaving Italian, crouching down to his level. "Hey... there's only one more guy to meet! And his rooms isn't that far, it's that one over ther e!" He squeezed the Italian's knee- Not in that way! It was a friendly and encou raging squeeze. He was surprised that Lo vino didn't slap his hand away. _'Yeah! I'm warming up to him!' _Or maybe Lovino was just too tired. "He rooms with an Italian as well!"

Lovino turned his head to face the Spani ard, giving him a "really?" look. He was quite interested to know who this Itali an was. Maybe they could even be friends ! Lovino groaned and gave Antonio a nod. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet one m ore guy." Antonio fist pumped in victory . Lovino let him revel in his triumph, h e deserved to; Antonio had convinced him twice that day and not many people coul d do that. "But first, tell me his natio nality."

"German."

"Fuuuuck!" Lovino whined. The younger ma le laughed at this while helping the oth er to stand up, though the latter declin ed and got up by himself.

"C'mon, his name isn't that hard to pron ounce, it's Ludwig." Lovino tried out th e name; finding that it was in fact easy to pronounce. He let out a heavy sigh. "Fine , fine... lead the way then..." It didn't take them very long to get there ; for it was only three doors away. Lovi no, you pussy!

"Who is it?" They heard from the other s ide of the door.

"Lud! It's just Toni! 'Want you to meet someone!" Said 'Lud' opened the door. "B uenas tardes Luddy!" Antonio greeted che erily.

"Guten Tag Antonio," The man replied; ju st without the same level of cheeriness. "And don't call me Luddy... It sounds s trange when it comes from you... No offe nse."

Antonio wiggled his eyebrows at the buff blonde, he's not offended at all. "'Cou rse you prefer hearing it from your cute , little Italian's _talented _mouth." The German blushed at the commen t about his boyfriend's mouth- which was n't entirely false. In fact none of it w as false.

"J-just state your business." Quickly re gaining his composure, the German flicke d Antonio's forehead as a little revenge .

Antonio chuckled; deciding that he would n't tease him any further. "Umm... Oh ye ah! Ludwig, this is Lovino!" The Spaniar d gave Lovino a smug look before saying: "Didn't hear me say Lovi now, did ya?"

"Just did idiot." Lovino retorted clever ly; Antonio stuck his tongue out at him as a reply. "Anyway, I'm Lovino Vargas, nice to meet you." Lovino reached out to Ludwig for a handshake.

Ludwig happily took shook his hand. "Lud wig Beilschimdt, please to make your acq ua- wait... Did you just say _Vargas_?"

Lovino gave gave Ludwig and odd look bef ore nodding slowly. "Yeaah... It's my la st name... why?" the German's eyes went wide and then rushing back inside his ro om. Antonio and Lovino looked at each ot her until Ludwig came back out but this time, holding a man that looked similar to Lovino.

_'Whaaat?! Isn't he-'_ "Feliciano?!" Lovino looked at his brot her with agape. "What are you doing here ?!" Ludwig set Feliciano down which wasn 't a good idea; once he was on the groun d, Lovino grasped onto Feliciano's colla r aggressively without hesitation. "Answ er me Feli!'

"Woah! Fratello! Calm. Down." Feliciano gripped at his brother's wrists, pulling them off slowly. "Look, I had no idea t hat you were going to this university." Feliciano gave Lovino an apologetic smil e but Lovino still held a confused look.

"But.. But I thought you wanted to study at Italy! N-not here in America!" Lovin o barked.

"I know.. I c-came here 'cuz Luddy's fa- family was... was moving here and..." Fe liciano eyes bounced rapidly between Lud wig and his older brother; feeling hesit ant about how he should say it- just how he should tell his over protective, imp atient and touchy older brother that his gay and currently dating someone. That someone is a certain tall, muscular, blo nde German. "And.. and..umm." Ludwig pla ced his hand on Feliciano's shoulder, dr awing his face close to the Italian's ea r.

"You haven't told your brother yet?" Lud wig whispered, concern apparent in his t one. Feliciano slowly shook his head; wh ispering back a "sorry". Ludwig gave him a smile and an encouraging pat on the b ack. Which was a quite odd gesture comin g from a person that looks stern and sto ic. But really, Ludwig was a softy- towa rds Feliciano anyway.

Feliciano took a long, deep breath befor e rushing out the words: "I'mgayandI'mda tingLudwigthat'swhyImovedhereandI'mreall yreallyreallysorry!" Feliciano didn't sk ip a single beat. He smiled broadly to h is boyfriend; an immense feeling of reli ef taking over. He looked over to his br other, set for the expected scolding.

Lovino looked at the couple with an unre adable expression. Lovino stared at them for a long while, it seemed like he was studying them which worried the other t hree a little. "Fratello, io sono molto felice per te ... solo che tu mi aveva d etto prima," Lovino smiled at his brothe r though it wasn't real, it wasn't genui ne. There was pinch of loneliness hidden beneath it's surface. ",ma sono orgogli oso che si può .. esprimere ... non impo rta ... ci vediamo più tardi ... spero c he voi ragazzi sono felici. " He sighed and turned towards Antonio. "Hey... let' s go back... I..I need a nap."

"Okay... Bye guys."

* * *

"Hey! Loviiiii! Talk!" Antonio roughly s hook the Italian. Lovino hasn't said a w ord since they got back from an awkward situation with his brother. His gaze has been fixed on the floor for an hour, bi ting his bottom lip, deep in thought. Th is caused the Spaniard to have a mini he art attack. _'Dios mio! I've broken him!'_ Antonio paced the room; frantically thi nking of what was happening to his littl e but older Italian- yes, Antonio has de cided that Lovino would be his, his some one that he can protect and take care of and right now he wasn't doing a very go od job. And finally...

"Antonio... what are you doing?"

_'Gracias a Dios! Gracias!' _Antonio pulled Lovino into a gentle hug- surprisingly, the Italian didn't do any thing to push him away. "Lovino! You... Are you okay?"

"Yeah... fine... what happened?" Lovino obviously asked.

"Are you serious? It was as if you were in a trance before! And you weren't spea king! It was creepy!" Antonio was still holding him. He knew Lovino wasn't okay, there was still something bothering him . "Don't ever scare me like that!"

"Sorry..." Lovino mumbled. Antonio was s lowly letting go of him. "I just... I th ink we should go to sleep, it's already late... we'll finish with my stuff tomor row."

"Sure you're okay Lovi?"

"Not Lovi... yeah, I'm okay, just tired. " Lovino lied down on his bed, pulling h is blanket over himself and shifting to face the wall.

"At least change into more comfortable c lothes to sleep in." Antonio asked worri edly, though he didn't receive an answer . He ran his fingers through his hair, s ighing. "Good night Lovino, sweet dreams ." Again, no reply.

* * *

_11:23 pm _

Lovino stared at the wall infront of him. He's been awake since Antonio said goodnight. Lovino kept staring, memories of his younger days flashing back in his mind. Days when people thought he was a disgrace. People thought he was disgusting, should be looked down on, a slut, against the wisdom of God. A tape of horrifying memories that he never wished to make but he stayed himself, he stayed as Lovino. _'I stayed as me.'_ That's where it went wrong. He could've avoided it if he just changed, just hated what he was, just be normal, just lied about what he really was and never spoke up. Never voiced it out. Never tried to experience what others were. Love. He shouldn't have tried to love. He could've just forgotten about love because everyone told him he wasn't allowed to, wasn't allowed to have it and feel it because what he was, was sickening and unacceptable. 'Illegal' and shameless. _'Maybe if I did everything right, I wouldn't have been abused and harassed, I wouldn't have nearly killed myself, I wouldn't be afraid of what I am, I wouldn't be hiding.' _One tear rolled down from Lovino's eye. One turned to seven and seven turned to twenty and twenty turned to what seemed like eternal tears. _'I wouldn't be dwelling in despair now and crying about these painful memories that I made, I wouldn't be walking this path that I chose, I wouldn't have been disowned, I wouldn't be a freak!' _He just wants to be happy. _'I just want to be happy!'_ But your happiness is out of bounds. _'Why can't I be proud and keep my head up for once?' _Because your scared. _'I know I am! I know I'm scared! I hate it!' _Then don't be scared. Just open up. _'I can't! I don't know how! I'm too afraid!' _Afraid of what? _'Afraid of what they think! Of what everyone will think! I don't want to go back !' _Back where? _'To the past! I don't want to relive the past! I'll end up killing myself in the end!' _Isn't that easier? Just die. You wouldn' t have to suffer. You won't have to feel pain and loneliness. It's a permanent solution to a temporary problem. _'But I want to feel! I want to feel love ! I want someone to love me! I want to have what my brother has!' _What's stopping you from your greedy desire? _'Me! I need someone to pull me out from this black hole! I need help!' _Why don't you ask _him_? Tell _him_. He's there for you. He'll help you. Take his hands for once. "Antonio?"

Lovino jumped off his bed and grabbed Antonio's hands; holding them for dear life and pressing them hard against his cheek . Feeling warmth radiating fromm them. He let his tears that held desperation, anguish, desolation and misery captive, stain them. _'Would this work?' _Lovino looked up at Antonio who was lightly snoring. _'Can you really help me Antonio?' _Lovino quietly and gently climbed onto Antonio's bed, lying next to him. Feeling secure. _'Should I be doing this? Is this right?' _He glanced up at Antonio once more, smiling. "Please, please help me Antonio." Lovino shifted closer to Antonio, wanting to feel more of the warmth. "I want to be free. Can you free me?"

Lovino started to feel the spells of sleep take over. Staying next to Antonio; he drifted off to la la land.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes I can Lovi."

* * *

**I'm sorry I have to end it here! I'm aware that my chapters are quite short! SORRY! But sometimes I feel like I've written enough shit! Dun worry! I'll get used to it and start to write more!** **Oh! and if Lovino sounded a little OOC and weird towards the end, it's only because of his emotional break down! I think you guys guess what he's ashamed off :)**


End file.
